


<殇浪>不和谐音

by Soukyuu



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soukyuu/pseuds/Soukyuu
Relationships: Rou Fu You | Làng Wū Yáo & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, Rou Fu You | Làng Wū Yáo/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

捧着汤碗小心翼翼要递给浪巫谣，对方却不着痕迹地与他保持着几步之遥的距离。殇不患只好放下了手中的碗，叹了口气，走到篝火的另一侧躺了下来。

这种状况已经持续了大半个月，如今已经分不清到底问题出在了哪里，但这样下去也不是办法。殇不患边苦闷地想着主意，边强迫自己入睡，并没有注意到，默默喝完了汤的浪巫谣，在他睡下之后，偷偷地看他，犹豫着要不要靠近的样子。

“阿浪，还不打算和他说吗？”聆牙低声在浪巫谣的耳边问道。

“不……不行！”浪巫谣脸红了起来，看样子根本没办法把话好好说出来。

“干脆我来说？”

浪巫谣脸更红了，挡住了聆牙发声的位置，拼命摇头。

背对着篝火的殇不患并没有睡着，只是想着心事。之前的事，是自己过分了些，之后也有好好道歉，可浪巫谣的反应，是在害怕？

自己对浪巫谣并没有予取予求的想法，只是那天……

“巫谣……”殇不患搂住在他怀里喘息着的浪巫谣，满足地吻着他的额头，沾了些酒气的他有些得意忘形，“呐，我很厉害吧？”

说着这样的话，意思却和面对蝎璎珞时的对白完全不同。

浪巫谣闻言剜了他一眼，不满地偏过了头。

“咦？”殇不患奇道，“不喜欢吗？”

“哼，只是这种程度而已……”浪巫谣止住了喘息，看着殇不患一贯游刃有余的样子，不甘示弱。

“既然如此……”殇不患说着翻身把浪巫谣压在身下，边吻着他的颈侧，边分开了他的腿，再一次侵入了他的身体。

“呜……哈啊！”身体的感觉比先前更加敏锐，浪巫谣双腿缠上殇不患的腰背，轻颤着迎向殇不患的攻势，刚才说出了那样的话，他可不能就这么认输。

然而，这个还在余韵中的身体，差不多要到极限了，根本无法扛下再一轮的侵蚀。浪巫谣意识到这一点的时候，已经迟了。

“……殇，不要……停下……”

连不成句的词淹没在了呻吟之中，明明不想发出这样自己都觉得羞耻的声音，控制不住的他，已经完全忘了，在魔音的影响下，殇不患完全把他的话理解成了别的意思。  
快到极限的身体不由自主的痉挛着，双腿更是随着痉挛越缠越紧，律动传达给殇不患的时候，变成了一阵一阵啃噬着他的甜美深渊。

最后看到的画面，不再是殇不患那副游刃有余的表情，而是邪性的笑容，和似曾相识的狂气。

那是久违了的，完全不懂得自制的他的样子。

浪巫谣再次睁开眼的时候，眼前满是殇不患的担忧和自责。

“巫谣，你终于醒了！有没有哪里疼？”

挣扎着想要起身的浪巫谣，却完全使不上力气，手上一软，跌了回去，却没有直接摔在床板上。

眼角的余光看到的是，殇不患抱着软垫，把自己当作大型靠枕垫在了他身后。

不过，他已经没有办法去思考殇不患的行动，随着刚才的一摔，全身袭来的酸痛，特别是腰部和身下的钝痛感，无比清晰的传达给了他，眼前一黑，差点又晕了过去。

“巫谣！”殇不患见状抱住了他，情急之下，竟试着用内力替他驱散身体的疼痛，不过他受的并不是内伤，收效甚微。

那样担心着的殇不患，切切实实地带给了他暖意。很想多看看他这样的表情，然而自己可不想经常搞成这样。

就因为那句逞强好胜的话……

在篝火边坐下的浪巫谣，渐渐陷入了沉思。似乎挺久之前，也发生过类似的事情。

那时的二人才并没有认识多久，尚且年少的浪巫谣身体有些瘦弱，憧憬着殇不患那样结实健壮的身材。有心请教的他，得到的回答却是一句“你这身板就别练那些了吧”，因而闷闷不乐。

事实上殇不患并没有恶意，浪巫谣的身体条件确实不适合做和他同等的训练，这对他的武功路数也没有好处。

可就因为那句话，浪巫谣偷偷开始了增肌训练，直到毫无章法地练到肌肉拉伤，实在扛不住疼痛，才向殇不患求助，结果自然是——

“都说了你这身板别练那些，怎么就不听呢？躺下我给你擦药酒！以后别这么添乱了啊！”

肌肉疼得直冒汗，连坐都坐不起来的浪巫谣，却逞强地回了句，“我明明也练出了腹肌！”

殇不患都被气乐了，边往浪巫谣的腹部擦药酒，边扯开自己的衣服，以不容置疑的实例告诉他“腹肌”是什么。

浪巫谣有些心虚，边想着怎么把这件事揭过去，却还是有些羡慕，不由自主地伸手摸了摸殇不患的肌肉。

细白的手指抚过结实宽阔的胸肌和线条分明的腹肌，略有些粗糙的肌肉纹理和温暖的触感，让少年感到很可靠，直到两人都意识到气氛有些古怪的时候，殇不患胡乱把药酒都涂完，裹紧衣服一溜烟跑了。

后来挺长一段时间里，殇不患都小心翼翼地保持着距离，以至于浪巫谣一度以为自己被讨厌了，腹稿打了几十遍也不知话要从何说起，最后倒是殇不患先为斥责了他而道了歉。

后来，二人好像也时常为了些幼稚的理由闹别扭，现在想来只觉得有些好笑。

看着篝火边殇不患的背影，浪巫谣暗自下定决心，明天一定要告诉他，自己并没有讨厌他，而是有些害怕，怕自己无法承受他的火焰，最后两败俱伤。

然而，第二天，浪巫谣却并没能如愿把话说出来。

“玄鬼宗的余党，真是没完没了！”殇不患一边抱怨着，一边挡住玄鬼众的攻击，奈何这次来的人数实在太多，根本不畏死的他们，临死之时还会爆出腐蚀性的液体和毒雾，殇不患只得且战且退，试图用山林复杂的地形来摆脱追踪。

一路掩护着浪巫谣，生怕他遇到危险的殇不患，回过神的时候，却发现身边已经不见浪巫谣的踪影。

“阿浪……你可千万不要遇到敌人！”殇不患当即提着剑冲向了战区。

没有，没有，没有！哪里都找不到。

殇不患越来越焦急，出招也越发凌厉，内力如开了闸的洪水般随着剑招倾泻而出。这些年来，已经鲜少有什么敌人能让他如此耗费内力，虽然他的目标并不是敌人本身。

即使是毫不畏死的玄鬼众，面对这样毫无胜算的单方面的屠杀，也不免害怕了起来。敌人的数量渐渐少了，周围玄鬼众所经之处的林区，已经布满了斑驳的毒液。

然而，还是不见浪巫谣的踪影。

殇不患依然寻找着，全凭本能地挥着剑，根本不敢停下来，生怕一停下来，自己就会被可能失去最珍贵的人的绝望吞没。

直到，偶然间，又或许是必然，他发现了一片并不是死在他剑招之下的毒尸。

那一瞬间，仿佛方才刚耗损的内力瞬间恢复了一般，殇不患满怀希望地循着打斗的痕迹和凌乱的足迹追了过去。

循线追踪的尽头是一片深潭，和并没有太高，幅面却相当宽的瀑布。潭边有零星被毒液腐蚀殆尽的碎布。

红色的布料。

殇不患又焦急了起来，附近哪里也没有看见有人，情急之下的殇不患甚至想到了最坏的情况，一头扎进潭水之中，试图潜下去寻找。

潭水的深度超过了人类下潜的极限，殇不患只得又回到了岸上，却发现自己上岸的地方和之前有些不同。

他竟无意中绕过了瀑布，来到了瀑布的另一侧。

另一侧别有洞天，地方却不大，殇不患一眼就看到了洞窟尽头那个令他担心了许久的人影。

没有思考的必要，殇不患直接上前一把抱住了他，紧紧地拥在怀里。

“咳咳……殇……放，放手……”被抱得太紧浪巫谣有些气窒，伸手推开他。

“……抱歉。”殇不患这才想起先前浪巫谣还刻意保持着距离，自己的行动可能会令他不高兴。

浪巫谣并没有发现自己推拒的动作完全被误解，此时也完全没有想这些事的余裕。

先前想要帮着殇不患应战的他，衣服上不慎沾到了一片腐蚀液。慌不择路地跑到这里，也有一大部分原因是，扔掉了被腐蚀液大片污染的衣服之后，只着里衣的他实在不愿意出去外面。

冷静下来的殇不患也注意到了这一点，这才想起，最初发现玄鬼众被操纵改造的伎俩时，浪巫谣还并没有来东离。

“巫谣，你怎么样，有没有受伤？”殇不患想到“腐蚀液”三个字瞬间头皮发麻。就算会再次被推开，他也要亲眼确认对方无恙。

殇不患执拗地握住浪巫谣的手臂，仔仔细细打量了一番，这才放下心来。

“喂，不患酱，你怎么是一副刚被人从水里捞上来的样子！”聆牙如往常一般，打着招呼还不忘奚落他几句。

“聆牙，阿浪，你们没事吧？我该早些告诉你玄鬼宗的杂兵不好对付。”

“无妨。”浪巫谣摇了摇头。先前想要告诉殇不患的事没能说出口，此刻时间地点都不对。

真正放下心来的殇不患，忙用内力蒸干了衣服和头发，把自己的外袍和披风都盖在了浪巫谣的身上。

天气并不冷，可不知道为什么，他总是顺手就会做这些事。

却在这之后，一阵晕眩地跌坐在地上。

先前的战斗中完全没有留力，再加上一路的焦躁和担忧，即使是殇不患那样坚强的人，也稍微有些吃不消了。

“殇！！”浪巫谣担心地扶住他，“你怎么……”

“肯定是一路完全不管不顾地打过来，消耗太多了呗！”聆牙理所当然地说道，“毕竟不患酱碰到你的事情就完全没法冷静嘛！”

一边输送着内力帮助殇不患缓解过度的消耗，浪巫谣眼前不断浮现出这半个多月来的片段。

自己逞强到晕厥之后，他的担忧，他的自责，自己害怕地保持距离时他的落寞，以及某几天的早晨，醒来第一时间没有看到自己时，他的慌张……

更别提刚才，看到被腐蚀的布片以为自己出了事的殇不患，该是怎样的焦急，甚至到了不管不顾就跳下水潭寻找自己的地步。若是他不慎潜到了瀑布的正下方，强力的水流冲击之下，说不定已经没命回来了。

看着缓过劲来的殇不患，浪巫谣握住了他的手。

“殇……”

“啊，阿浪，抱歉，让你担心了。”

结果，先道歉的人还是他。

浪巫谣突然想到，到底从什么时候开始，明明对谁都能毫无顾忌地说出不近人情的话，殇不患却再也没有那样对自己说过。

这个人，不管什么事都会先考虑他的感受。

“阿浪可是真的非常担心哦！”聆牙忍不住插话，“呐，不患酱，阿浪是担心你误以为他讨厌你，又不好意思和你说，他只是怕你这家伙毫无节制让他承受不住，不过你照顾他的时候他是很开心的啦。呃……”

聆牙并没有被扫弦，而是眼前，浪巫谣已经抱住了殇不患的脖子，吻上了他的唇。

突如其来的吻让殇不患有些受宠若惊，然后情不自禁的搂住了他的腰回吻着，沉醉在浪巫谣的气息里。

许久，有些缺氧的二人喘息着，满面通红的浪巫谣挣扎着离开殇不患的怀抱，把他的披风盖到他身上，转过身轻声道，“殇，你先休息，我去找点吃的。”说罢，浪巫谣抱起聆牙，穿着殇不患的外袍走出了山洞。

殇不患欣赏着他的背影，有些沉醉地躺下，听到山洞外传来狂暴的琴声，他笑了笑，用手枕在脑后，犹自回味着先前的吻。

难得享受浪巫谣的照顾，殇不患却心疼他珍贵的手，调息过后已经没有大碍的他，坚持不让浪巫谣动手做饭。

拗不过殇不患，浪巫谣只好另辟蹊径，在野味烤熟之后一把抢过，撕扯下一块要喂进殇不患的嘴里。

“阿浪……？”殇不患疑惑地看着他。

“不想吃吗？”

殇不患笑了，一口咬住了肉，和捏着那片肉的手指，还舔了舔。

是“想吃”的意思。

浪巫谣触电般抽回手指，脸倏地红了。

殇不患从背后抱着浪巫谣的腰，下巴搁在他的肩膀，故意在他耳畔轻声道，“巫谣，还要。”

“殇！！”听出话中的歧义，浪巫谣不满地斜了他一眼，然而还是继续投喂食物。

“呐，明天去镇上给你做新衣服吧。”

“好。”

“然后找间大酒楼吃点好东西。”

“好。”

“阿浪……”

“？”

“谢谢你。”

谢谢你担心我。谢谢你不讨厌我。谢谢你……爱我。

“殇……”

殇不患摸了摸浪巫谣的头发，让他枕着自己的肩膀入眠。早该习以为常的相处方式，竟觉得有些遥远，远到生怕有一天再也触碰不到。

人，是否在习惯以后，就不再珍惜了呢？

此刻的殇不患毫无欲念，仔仔细细地看着怀中的人，仿佛一觉醒来他就会不见。紧了紧抱住他的手臂，殇不患也渐渐入睡。


	2. Chapter 2

客栈的房中，殇不患一边喝着酒，一边欣赏着穿上新衣的浪巫谣。

浪巫谣整理好衣角，向殇不患眨眨眼。

其实是和之前一样的红色华服，可二人还是对新衣很满意。殇不患放下酒杯，起身上前摸了摸他的脸颊，牵起他的手来到桌边，“这些都是新鲜的食材做的，快尝尝。”

“咦？不患酱！这不是中午的时候你连剑招都用上了才抓住的鱼吗！”聆牙诧异道。

“啊，是啊，啊哈哈，店家说这鱼很难得，非常好吃哦！”

浪巫谣看着桌上几样精致的小菜，完全是他喜欢的烹调方法，都用了珍贵的食材，还有一壶口感温和的甜酒。其实殇不患并不爱吃这些，他更喜欢用最简单的食材，蒸熟或煮熟，加上最低限度的调味。

虽然平时浪巫谣对食物并没有多高的要求，几乎是能吃即可，但殇不患总是喜欢尽量给他最好的。即使是条件恶劣的野外，也变着法子为他做好吃的野味。

“殇……谢谢你。”

“说什么傻话。”殇不患摸了摸浪巫谣的头发，边给他夹菜，边和聆牙胡乱地聊着天。一切都如往常。

却也有些不同于往常。

安置好聆牙的浪巫谣走到床边准备歇下时，发现殇不患已经沉沉睡去，叹了口气。浪巫谣伏在他身边，头枕着他的胸膛蹭了蹭，拉过他的手搂住了自己的腰。

自从玄鬼众出现的那天之后，两人又恢复到了从前的亲密，只是，殇不患总是小心翼翼，晚上也都睡得特别早，一开始还以为殇不患在战斗中的消耗太大，需要多休息，可几天下来，浪巫谣觉出了不对。

殇不患似乎不敢再抱他。

浪巫谣摩挲着殇不患搭在他腰身的手，想到了主意。

轻手轻脚钻出了殇不患的怀抱，浪巫谣大着胆子，舔了舔殇不患的手指。睡着的人似乎没什么反应，他慢慢尝试将他的手指含进嘴里。

“嗯……”手指上的茧磨着口腔和舌头，浪巫谣有些陶醉地轻叹着，随即被自己吓了一跳。

抬头看了看，殇不患睡得很沉，还是没有反应。

或许是甜酒的作用，吸吮着殇不患的手指，浪巫谣渐渐难耐了起来，他弓着背，一手向下，揉弄起自己已经挺立起来的下身。

意识到自己在偷偷做些什么的浪巫谣满脸通红，想要更多却不能有太大的动作，在矛盾的心情中，他觉得更加焦躁了。

下身的衣衫渐渐滑落，浪巫谣放开了殇不患的手指，攀在他的肩头喘着气，想要让自己找回理智，可不小心，他的下身触到了殇不患的手，一阵酥麻的感觉传来，让他不由自主地伸手找到刚才被自己舔湿的手指，带着紧张和期待慢慢伸向自己身下的入口。

“唔……”久违的触感让他险些控制不住自己的声音。虽然熟睡的人手指并不灵活，可带着薄茧的熟悉的手指，还是让他觉得很舒服。

然而，偷偷享受着殇不患的手指的他，在终于注意到体内的手指不知何时开始轻轻扭转着，让他觉得更舒服的同时，惊得险些整个人都跳了起来。

一只手抬起了他的下巴，带着胡渣的英俊的脸上，殇不患一副哭笑不得的表情，无奈地吻住了他的唇，同时加快了在他体内驰骋的动作。

“呜……嗯……”浪巫谣边回吻着，边发出了细碎的呻吟，却突然推开了殇不患，也顾不上散落的衣物，闪身躲到了屏风后面，用上衣的下摆遮住自己的腿。

“巫谣？”殇不患站起身，走近了屏风，见他双肩微颤，感到殇不患的靠近，又往反方向缩了缩，已经无路可逃。

殇不患走上前，拢了一下浪巫谣的头发，从背后轻轻抱住他，看着他通红的侧脸和耳朵，笑道，“巫谣，为什么趁我睡着的时候做这样的事？”

怀里的人闻言挣扎了起来，用手捂着自己的脸。

殇不患舔了舔浪巫谣的耳廓，将手伸进了他的衣服下摆，在他的腿根处打转，偶尔似不经意地划过重要的地方，却一点也没有要更进一步的意思。

“殇……”浪巫谣难受地迎合着殇不患的手，焦躁地用带泪的眼瞳看向殇不患，想要索吻也被避过了。

“你还没有回答我的问题哦～”

“不患……这些天都躲着我，我才……”

殇不患戏谑着，“巫谣躲着我的时候，我可是忍耐了半个多月啊。”

说着，低头吻上了浪巫谣的唇，手也摸上了他的下身，令他舒服得挺起腰，而另一只手寻到了他娇嫩的入口，轻轻揉弄着，在他迎合上来的时候，试探着插入一根手指，深深浅浅地抽动起来。

“呜……！！嗯……”被吻住的浪巫谣舒服得呻吟出声，两边同时被攻城略地的他已经被快感淹没。

久已没被疼爱过的甬道愈显紧窄，殇不患抽出手指，从怀里拿出了一个玉盒，挖出一些脂膏，慢慢地向浪巫谣的体内插入两根手指。

“啊……殇！！这是！”浪巫谣感觉到润滑用的脂膏的触感，怨怼地扭头看向早有准备的殇不患，体内却传来了异样的感觉。被脂膏浸润的地方，像是被点起了火，越来越烫，感觉却越来越清晰，越来越敏锐。

“哈啊——殇，不要……这究竟……啊……是什么……”

本来只是不想伤到浪巫谣，殇不患却买错了东西。

“抱歉，巫谣……你忍耐一下……”殇不患胡乱说着不切实际的话，此时也实在没有思考对策的余裕。比魔音的歌声更加令人陶醉的呻吟一声高过一声，光是凭着定力耐住狠狠欺负他的冲动，就已经非常费神。

压制住自己的殇不患，觉得自己现在做的事相当的不地道，还是应该等药物的劲头过了再说。他抽出了手指，正要想办法让浪巫谣熬过去，浪巫谣却转身缠了上来，边引导着他的手，边舔吻着他的耳廓，“殇，为什么……嗯……要买……啊……”

“巫谣……”无法忍耐的殇不患，手指又探入了浪巫谣体内，边答他的问话，“你躲着我那么久，想罚你，又怕伤到你……没想到……”

“不患……”后半句说得很小声。

“嗯？”殇不患装作没听见，却故意加入了第三根手指。

“呜——”浪巫谣舒服得弓起背，无法贴近殇不患的耳畔，他只得大声说，“不患，罚我……啊！！”

三根手指同时攻向了最脆弱的那一点，浪巫谣脸上满是泪痕，浑身震颤着，连站都站不稳。

“不患，新衣服……呜……要弄脏了……”

“不会的……”殇不患就着手指还在他体内的姿势，单手抱起他的腰，让他到一边的矮几上坐下，在他的呻吟声中，将他有些颤抖的下身一口含住。

浪巫谣舒服地曲起了腿，前后都被逗弄着的他，只能紧紧地抓住殇不患扶着他腰的手，而殇不患的动作却突然一滞。

浪巫谣看向他，却见他偏头看着不远处……一面立镜的方向。

此处正是屏风后用来更衣的地方，摆着穿衣镜并不奇怪，可先前二人并没有机会注意这些。

穿衣镜中的他，上身衣饰虽有些凌乱，但穿戴还算整齐，连扣子都严严整整地扣到了最上面一颗，而未着寸缕的下身，却是自己曲着双腿任由殇不患采撷，连自己如何吞吐着殇不患的手指的样子，都清晰可见。

“别看！不要看我……”

殇不患闻言坏笑着，面对着镜子的方向，缓慢地细细舔吻过浪巫谣挺翘的那处，在他体内的手指却辗转抽动着越加越快，见镜中浪巫谣害羞地偏过头，突然又是一口将他吞下。

“殇！！啊……不行……不行了……呜……”

脑中瞬间一片空白，浪巫谣喘息着看向殇不患，刚好看见了他吞咽的动作，还舔了舔唇。

“不患……”浪巫谣满脸通红，殇不患却并不似平时般柔声安慰。

“是巫谣的味道呢。”殇不患笑得邪性，除下了自己的衣衫，浪巫谣却因此想起了之前那夜的他，有些害怕地缩了缩身子。

“……巫谣？”

“殇……表情好可怕……”

殇不患有些尴尬，“抱歉，巫谣不喜欢的话，就……”说着伸手去捡地上自己的衣服，却被浪巫谣拉住。

“没有不喜欢……唔……”话说不出口，浪巫谣红着脸，一件件解下自己的衣衫。

殇不患目瞪口呆地看着浪巫谣抱住自己的腰，一手轻抚着自己的腹肌。

原来他还记得那件事吗……殇不患想到那次之后洗了三遍冷水澡才冷静下来的自己，勾起了嘴角，而视线被挡住的殇不患，却突然感到自己挺立的尖端传来有些温热的触感。

“巫谣！！”殇不患瞬间明白了浪巫谣在做什么，不禁有些脸红。

浪巫谣闻言抬起了头，带着些水雾的眼中闪过一丝调皮，在殇不患的注视下伸出舌头舔了一口。

“嘶——”殇不患到抽一口气，而浪巫谣对殇不患的反应很满意，低下头将舌头卷了上去。

“哈……巫谣，你不必……嗯……”殇不患舒服得好悬没闪了舌头。

浪巫谣一直以来都很害羞，殇不患从未勉强过他做这些令他羞耻的事，也并不愿意勉强他。殇不患爱怜地揉了揉浪巫谣的发，浪巫谣眯起眼，有些艰难地将殇不患的含入口中。

温热口腔的触感，让殇不患险些挺动起腰，不过不想让对方难受的念头还是让他克制住了自己，只是用手插进浪巫谣的头发中，轻抚着他的后颈。

灵活的舌头肆虐着，眼前是浪巫谣洁白如玉的身体，散落着的橙红色长发，和在自己身下舔舐着自己的样子，让殇不患觉得如坠梦境之中。

“巫谣……不行……快放开……”殇不患的忍耐到了极限，试图从浪巫谣的口中离开，可对方却执拗地不愿放他走，挣扎中，殇不患算是成功抽出了自己，可随之而来的却是自己的释放。

看着浪巫谣的口中一片白浊，还有些许沾到了精致的脸上，殇不患觉得似乎情况变得比预想得更糟了。“巫谣……对不起，我……”

“是不患的味道呢。”浪巫谣咽下口中的物事，舔了舔唇，略带嘶哑地学起殇不患之前的话。

殇不患正忙不迭地捡起自己的衣衫为浪巫谣擦脸，冷不丁被反击了一下，这才意识到，浪巫谣完全是在学自己欺负他的样子，顿觉有些好笑。

“殇……”浪巫谣把玩着殇不患的一缕白发。

“怎么？”

“我没有不喜欢殇，我……”先前的话说到一半，浪巫谣又红着脸，说不下去了。

“我明白。”殇不患温柔地双手将他抱起。

自己渴求着浪巫谣的同时，对方也在渴求着自己，却又因为各自的原因不敢触碰对方。

轻柔地将浪巫谣抱到床上，殇不患俯身吻上了他的唇，唇齿相交下，二人的呼吸渐渐粗重了起来。

浪巫谣的双腿不由自主的地缠上殇不患的腰际，似是邀请他靠近自己，而殇不患只是在他的入口厮磨着并不急进，灼热的吻在他的身上留下斑驳的红痕。

“殇……”浪巫谣难耐地呜咽着。

“巫谣，你总是什么都不告诉我，我不明白你想要什么啊。”殇不患笑着，明明是和浪巫谣不肯向他解释直觉时，说着类似的话，可此刻的意思却完全变了味。

浪巫谣偏过头闭上双眼不敢看他，腿上却使劲缠紧殇不患，挺起腰肢迎了上去。

久违的被殇不患刺入的感觉让浪巫谣舒服得一阵战栗，而在对方的体内被一阵绞紧的殇不患也眯起了眼，被好奇心战胜了本能的他，竭力忍耐着想要看看浪巫谣会做到什么程度。

见殇不患并没有像往常那样动作起来，浪巫谣咬了咬唇，用双手钩住殇不患的脖子，使劲让他靠向自己，用起魔音在他耳畔轻喘着低语，“不患……再深些……给我……”

殇不患无法再忍耐，双手握住了他的双腿，一个挺身，狠狠贯穿了他。

耳边传来带着魔音的破碎呻吟，被紧窄湿滑的甬道包裹着，殇不患的动作不由得越来越快，愈加粗暴地侵犯着浪巫谣。

……

良久，浪巫谣喘息着软倒在殇不患的怀里。

“巫谣。”

“嗯？”

“我想……我该另想个主意来罚你才是。”

“殇！！”浪巫谣满脸通红，却使不上劲，只得在殇不患靠过来吻他的时候，竭力推开他的脸。

殇不患不依不饶，接着道，“比如，让你把趁我睡着时要做的事继续下去，如何？”

不等浪巫谣反应，殇不患捉住他的手，不由分说地吻了上去。


End file.
